


Little Lisa

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x12, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Snart Siblings, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, everyone loves Lisa, protective Len, young Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 year old Lisa is on the ship and her big brother Lenny has taught her everything she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Since we never actually saw Lisa I'm just going to imagine that the pilgrim took child Lisa on the ship. This idea came to me when a twitter friend mentioned something of wanting a little story. Thus this was born.

“You’re big.” Lisa stated after she had approached Mick. She stood staring up at him for a few moments. 

“Lisa.” Len warned. 

Rip had stated that the visitors on the ship remain separated from everyone. But that was a rule and Lisa, any time or place Lisa was an exception to that rule. 

Mick peered down at her and then back up at Len, who was smirking. Mick turned his gaze back down to the little girl, “I eat my vegetables.” 

The Lisa they picked up was six years old. There was no rhyme or reason, it just happened to be that the pilgrim pick a random time. Len proved to her that he was her brother and she thought he had the coolest job In the world. 

Naturally, everyone else on the ship seemed to take quite a liking to her. Lisa was easy to get a long with. 

Lisa turned to Len, “Lenny you make me eat my vegetables all the time but maybe I should stop. I don’t want to be a giant.” 

Jax, who was nearby and drinking a water almost choked on his beverage. Len bit down on his lower lip, hard. 

“You’re honest. Who taught you that?” Mick said. He already was eyeing Len. 

“Lenny.” The little girl beamed. 

From such a young age the team could see the huge effect Len had on Lisa. At six years old Lisa was tough, honest, and Len overall took care of her. The team knew of Len’s father but nothing of their mother, but they knew Len’s influence over Lisa’s life was huge. He raised her in most senses. 

Len was the way he was because he built up walls. He endured most of the pain and shielded Lisa as much as he could from the evils of their world. 

“Do I know you when I’m big?” Lisa asked. 

“Yeah. When you’re big, me and your brother are partners. Sometimes you help us out.” 

“Lenny says you guys aren’t really partners now.” She said. 

“We are. We just haven’t been talking.” Mick defended, a little took quickly then he even realized. 

Lisa stared at him for a full five seconds before running back over to Leonard, “Lenny I’m bored.” 

Len sighs and smooths the back of her head, “Pick one of my friends to play with.” 

Lisa sucked in her lips. She liked all of the team members. They were nothing but kind to her. Jax let her climb on his back a few times. Stein let her play cards. Ray even watched a movie with her. She watched Kendra and Sara train and thought it was the coolest thing ever. She even got Rip to show her the control board on the ship. 

“I want to play with Mick.” 

Mick was the last one she had approached the last few hours. She even approached Rip before Mick, who actually took a real liking to her. He even gave her some of the cereal from his stash. 

She turned back to Mick, “Do you want to play cards with me?” 

Mick sighed, “Yeah, sure. No betting though.” 

Lisa pouted and Mick looked up at Len, “She’s too much like you.” 

Len didn’t respond. 

“You want to play with us?” Mick asked. 

Lisa beamed and ran over to Len, “Yes! Please Lenny! Please!” She grabbed at his hand. 

He smiled, “Okay, Lise. Fine. We can play.” 

Lisa beamed and grabbed the deck of cards from off the table. She sat herself on the ground with her future brother and her future friend to play a game.


End file.
